


I'll Show You Mine

by endemictoearth



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:44:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endemictoearth/pseuds/endemictoearth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rae reads something she wasn't supposed to, so she decides to even the playing field.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Show You Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Get your minds out of the gutter! This is a first line fic prompt that I wrote it an about an hour, bc I’ve already overthought one of these. Hope you enjoy!

“Give it back!” 

Finn grabbed uselessly at the empty air where the paper had been, before Rae had plucked it from his grasp.  

His body, which had been jangling with nerves, was now flushed through with equal parts anger and dread. He tried once more to get the page back off her without success, and then curled into himself, edging away from her to perch on top of the park bench backrest, and began gnawing on his thumbnail.

He didn’t know whether he should run, or start to explain himself. Because Rae was a fast reader and had probably already finished scanning the sheet that she’d been giving him shit about.

“What … ?” He couldn’t look up at her. “Is this … ?” She couldn’t seem to form a complete thought.

He dared a glance up at her, standing a couple of meters away, across the path, with the dappled light from the trees playing in her hair. She looked confused, but maybe a little afraid, as well. She held the paper away from her at an unnatural length, like she needed early bifocals, or like she didn’t want to hold it anymore, but she couldn’t make herself give it back.

“I know, they’re _‘so stupid’_ ,” Finn sighed. “I weren’t gonna send it you; I just … oh, never mind. It’s not even finished.” He jumped off the bench and started to walk away. “Keep it, or burn it. I don’t care.”

L-I-E

He cared more than anything. He burned to know what she thought, but he also couldn’t take her laughing at him. So, really, he didn’t want to know, probably.

After a second, he heard her footsteps behind him on the path, and he instinctively sped up a bit.

“Wait!” he heard her call. “No fair running; I’ll never catch up.”

He stopped, but didn’t turn around, just stared ahead at the woman doing slow laps of the park on her mobility scooter.

Rae’s profile appeared in his peripheral vision, dark hair tumbling around her face. She came around to face him, holding the page out to him to take. “I’m sorry. I just thought it were a list for a mix or something, and that I could give you a hard time about putting The Wonder Stuff on it or something.”

Finn scoffed aloud at this. “The fucking WONDER STUFF? I would never.”

Rae smiled softly. “I know. I know you wouldn’t. I just … I’m really sorry. Please, take it.”

He bit his lip. “Well, it’s really for you. I probably never would’ve gotten the bottle to give it you, if you hadn’t grabbed it. So …”

Rae looked down at the crumbling edge of the public footpath, nervously kicking a chunk into the grass. “It don’t seem right, though. You … didn’t want me to see this, and now I have.”

Finn studied the part of her face he could see. “It’s not that big a deal. It’s a little deal, maybe, a tiny deal, but … maybe I’m a little glad you did.”

Rae looked up quickly, eyes wide with wondering. “What d’ya mean?”

Finn shrugged. “Well, this way, I don’t have to, like, agonize over whether to send it to you, or slip it in your bag at the pub, or whether to sign me name or leave it as ‘X’. Now, you just know.”

Rae, still gripping the letter in her hand, looked down at the words and nodded vaguely. She cleared her throat. “But … I just … you do … do you mean it, though? Or was this—?”

Finn shook his head. “No, it’s not … whatever you think. I do. I do mean it. It’s a crap letter, but the best I could do. I’m no good with words, and thought maybe if I took the time to write them down, I’d be able to … but, anyway.”

Rae took a deep breath and walked away, crossed the path to sit down on the nearest bench. Finn stood confused and watched her go. This was not going how he had imagined at all.

She waved him over, when she saw he hadn’t moved. He sat down next to her as gingerly as possible, like if he made a sudden move she might haul off and leave altogether.

“Okay, so …” Rae glanced over at Finn. “I’m still not sure … it’s hard to believe you mean any of this stuff.”

Finn bit his lip and looked at his palm, not sure what to say, not sure how to make her believe he did.

“But, I feel like I owe you. You weren’t ready to … and even it had been a song list, it was a dick move to just … yeah. I’d hate it if someone did that to me, so … ” She took a deep breath, pulled her backpack from her shoulder and unzipped it slowly. She extracted a book with an orange cover, and put it on her lap, folding his letter carefully in half and in half again, putting it inside the denim bag.

He watched, fascinated, as she picked up the book and riffled through the pages, looking for something in particular. She found the page, about a third of the way in , and stuck her forefinger between the pages, closed the book around it, and held it to her chest as she shut her eyes tight and took a deep breath. “Oh, fuck,” she sighed. “This is … really embarrassing, yeah? I’m only … this could still be an elaborate hoax, but on the off chance it’s not … ” She opened her eyes, opened the book, and held it out to Finn.

He didn’t need to read much, it was mostly pictures of him, in a heart shaped collage. His own heart surged and sped up. “You … really?” He looked up at her, eyes questioning.

“Well, _yeah_ … I mean, you’re … you’re just … ” She gestured at him with her free hand and he wasn’t sure what she meant, but thought it wasn’t bad. Whatever she meant, it wasn’t that she didn’t like him. Suddenly, though, he really wanted to see more pages, read what she really thought of him. But, instead, he just said, “Where’d you get all these pictures?”

Rae’s face was decidedly pink when she stammered, “Uh, m-mainly Izzy. She’s always taking pictures with that camera she got for her birthday, and I … ” She cleared her throat again, looking away. She closed the diary and slipped it back in her bag.

“So … ” Finn began. “You … like me?”

Rae nodded, but didn’t meet his eye. “Looks that way.” She glanced at him through her lashes. “And you … like me?”

Finn nodded.

“So … ” Finn continued. “What now?”


End file.
